


What A Suprise

by OddlyKia



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know the captain had a wife? Because I sure as hell didn't.</p><p>[Chris Redfield x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Suprise

Chris and his team chased after the newly freed B.O.W. It was large, disgusting, and needed to be stopped. The small unit had opened fire at it as they ran, but they needed a clean head shot to kill it. And Chris’ plan was to corner the creature in the large room up ahead. 

The monster tried to attack the team, but the men easily dodged it and once again fired at the thing. They managed to hit its leg. But before they could kill it, it turned and continued to flee down the hall. Until it finally burst into the large storage room just like Chris wanted. He and his men followed in right behind the monster. 

But when they entered, the creature had vanished. 

“Stay alert,” Chris ordered. 

Slowly, they searched around the room; their guns raised and ready for use. But the B.O.W was nowhere to be seen. Chris was about to order his men to move out and check the surrounding area for it, but the creature suddenly jumped down from the ceiling and tackled Chris to the ground. His assault rifle was knocked out of his grasp and had slid too far away for him to reach it. He would’ve used his handgun or his survival knife, but he was too busy holding back the creature from taking a bite out of him. 

“Captain!” 

Piers and the rest of the team rushed over to help Chris. But if they were to directly shoot at the creature, they took the risk of hitting their captain. Instead they shot at the wall near it to gain its attention. If they could get the thing to come closer and off Chris, they would be able to attack it.

Thankfully, the plan worked and the creature forgot all about Chris. The monster instead charged at his fellow teammates. Piers and the other men fired at the B.O.W then jumped out of the way of its attack. It just seemed like the creature was immune to their weapons. 

Piers went to fire again but the clip was empty and, unfortunately, he did not have any extras. He was simply out of ammo. And of course, the creature headed right for him. The other men were shooting at the beast but it was useless. The bullets did nothing. Piers was prepared to be tackled by the monster, however, something much smaller pushed him to the ground and the beast ended up jumping right over him. 

“Everyone, take cover and stay down!” a feminine voice commanded. 

The rest of the team quickly took cover behind several large objects in the room as the person who had tackled Piers got up and tangled with the monster. The woman, you, shot at and landed several blows to the creature, while at the same time dodge every attack the thing could throw.

You landed another blow and disoriented the beast. Then took a small grenade from your belt and threw it into the mouth of the B.O.W. The bomb would go off in just a few shot seconds, so you rushed over and pulled Piers behind some large crates. The grenade went off and you, in a protective manner, draped yourself partially over Piers to shield him from any flying debris. The B.O.W had been blown to bits. It was finally put down. And when everything was calm, you sat up and looked over to the kid next to you. 

“You okay?” you asked as you stood up.

He nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for the save.” 

You offered your hand to help him up and he gladly accepted. Piers and you stepped out from behind the crates and saw the rest of the team coming out as well. 

“Is everyone okay?” You looked down to the ground and kicked a piece of the monster away. 

“[Name], I didn’t know you were in the area.” Chris stepped forward, a small smile on his lips at the sight of you. 

“Captain, you know her?” Piers questioned. 

It was obvious that you were an agent of the BSAA by the badge on your arm. But by how you were dressed, it showed that you were an SOA agent; a higher ranked agent with more skills, not a SOU like everyone else in the room. 

“He damn well should know me.” You laughed and held out your hand to Piers. “I’m [Name] Redfield. It’s nice to meet you.”

Piers politely shook your hand and then said, “Redfield? Are you and the captain related?”

You chuckled. 

“Men, this is my wife,” Chris said. 

“What?” Most of the men blurted out. 

The one of the men leaned over and whispered to Piers, “Did you know the captain was married? Because I sure as hell didn’t.”

Piers shook his head. “No, I didn’t.”

“[Name], what brought you here?” Chris asked.

“My partner, Snowy, and I were given orders to clear out a building a few miles away. Once we were done, the agency contacted us and said that you had radioed in about having a bit of trouble with a B.O.W. And I just couldn’t resist coming to see you.” You smiled and put your hands on your hips. “It seems I got here just in time.”

Chris chuckled, “Yes, you did. Thank you for your help.”

“Anything for you, Chris, my dear.”

As you and Chris swapped a few more words, Piers and the other agents whispered amongst themselves. 

“I’ve never seen the captain smile so much before,” Piers muttered to the man on his left. 

The team member nodded in agreement. 

“We have another floor to inspect, are you coming with us?” Chris questioned.

You shook your head. “I’d love to come with you, but I can’t. Snowy and I have somewhere else to be.”

Right at that point, your partner entered the room. “Hey I took care of the perimeter. The outside of the building should be all clear now. We need to get going!”

“Alright, I’ll be there in a minute,” you called over to her then turned back to Chris. “Looks like I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tonight, right?”

Chris leaned down slightly and kissed you; his team watched from the sidelines with wide eyes. “Of course you will.”

You winked at him and turned to leave. “It’s nice to meet the rest of the team. I hope to see you guys again. Take care of my husband for me, okay? Make sure he doesn’t get himself killed.”

“Hurry up!” Snowy shouted. 

“I’m coming!” you yelled back as you exited the building. 

“She seems very nice, captain, but you don’t wear a wedding ring?” Piers questioned, pointing to Chris’ left hand. 

Chris chuckled and then pulled out a thin, chain-linked necklace from under his shirt; a gold ring dangled at the end of it. “I can’t wear it while on duty. I don’t want to lose it.”

The other team members just stood baffled by the all information they had just received. Their captain was a walking and talking mystery.


End file.
